Yes
by LinedjenaK
Summary: Not knowing how your true love feels is painful. When you finally know what will you do? After a night like that what will happen? Look at the two guys love story their decisions and how it all ends.
1. Chapter 1

YES

Edward was only 16 when he walked in on his best friend being fucked by some guy. Jacob had been his best friend for years ever since they were 9 and he knew everything about Jacob but this was a surprise. The guy fucking Jacob was Jasper, the cousin of the guy he was in love with. Emmett, oh how Edward has loved Emmett for 2 years now. That day laid the foundation of a closer friendship and the inevitable meeting of Edward and Emmett.

EdPOV

I'm sitting on Jacob's bed watching him fuss over his cloths; Jasper's going to be here soon to pick us up. "Hurry Jacob, Jasper will be here soon." I say because Jacob always does this, he is just like a girl taking hours to get ready.

It's odd you'd think Jacob was the male in the relationship due to his size and power but it was Jasper who wore the pants. And just as Jacob finally decides on a red skin tight V-neck Jasper's outside honking in his giant black truck. "Hold on" said Jacob running to his dresser "I need lip gloss".

I walked outside to the truck leaving Jacob the front seat and jasper said "why Edward you look good tonight, Getting ready for my cousin?" I blushed I hate it when they do that. "I'm here" shouted Jacob then he kisses Jasper on the lips in greeting. We were on our way I'm so excited.

EmPOV

My 18th birthday I'd like nothing more than to be with Edward, my lovely Edward. The party already started and everything is great, Jasper left a while ago to pick up Jacob and Edward. I just can't wait I've met Edward and I think he is so beautiful with those piercing Green eyes and charming smile. I've admired him from afar this last year unable to talk just watch scared of a rejection because I've only known I was gay for 2 years. It's been difficult dealing with it but I have and I'm 18 he 17 its time I tell him that I- I love him.

"Emmett Happy-birthday!" yelled someone as I walked down the stairs I had just seen Jaspers truck through the upstairs window and I can't wait for them.

I'm finally meeting Edward.

EdPOV

I'm so nervous, I've thought of this day for so long anytime I've met Emmett it's been brief it won't be now. As I climb out of the truck, I see Emmett at the door a crooked smile on his face that sends desire rippling through me. The house is filled with people and the music is blasting so loud we'd heard it before we parked in front. Emmett was wearing skin tight black jeans and a shirt that said 'It was him not me'.

Jasper walked over to Emmett and gave him a hug telling him some things we couldn't hear. Emmett smiled and looked at us saying "come on guys let's get our party on"

We all walked into the house and there were girls and guys serving beer wine and punch to everyone. Someone handed me a beer I took it, I sipped it and walked around soon Emmett was by my side. "Hey" he said "can we talk?" I looked at him and I wondered what he wanted, the only way I could find out is to go with him I guess.

We walked up the stairs to his room, it was painted navy blue and outlined in white. Everything in the room was beautiful; I guess you can have that if you're rich. Emmett walked to the door and closed it then he came to me. "Edward" he said and I kissed him, his mouth was warm on mine sensuous pounding waves and waves of desire through me. We kissed for an eternity and I drifted on a cloud of desire, and then we finally broke away…

EmPOV

He kissed me! Oh my sweet Jesus this must be the best birthday ever. And now his staring into my eyes "oh Edward" I say touching his cheek then I pepper kisses all over his face "you know I've loved you right?" Edward gasped. "But" he whispered "I- I l-love you…" Edward was so cute he couldn't just say we love each other "no Edward" I said "we love each other". Edward gasped again "Emmett" he said breathlessly and I kissed him moaning and groaning we moved to my bed. Edward was under me as I ground my hips into him "Edward" I moaned "Edward" and our lower halves were flushed against each other. "I want you" I gasped "I want you to" he responded.

We slowly stripped each other of cloths and when we were finally naked we stared at our equally glorious different bodies. Mine muscular and hard my 9 inch shaft glorious in the dark his slightly smaller one was also beautiful making my mouth water wanting to taste him. Edward looked at me and said "I-It's my first time, I- I'm sacred". I looked at him "it's ok I'll be gentle" I said to him, then I kissed him tongues mingling dancing to a song as old as time. I reached to my night table and took lube and a condom, it was time.

We were both rock hard and needy, the pleasure awaiting us was great. I flipped him to his stomach and palmed his butt, pressing my erection to his butt. I pulled back and pored the lube onto his ass crack, the moved my finger around his puckered hole. Edward moaned "Emmett" and I continued to massage him adding pressure until I slipped through he was so tight. I pumped my finger in and out of him after a while I added another finger and he was pushing black against me moaning. "Oh baby" I said "you're so tight, so beautiful" and as I said this Edward blushed furiously moaning louder. I added more lube and a third finger after a few minutes Edward said "Emmett I think I'm ready now…" nothing in the world could make me happier at this moment then to hear Edward say this. I pulled the condom out and rolled it on I put more lube on just to be cautious and put my penis at his entrance.

"Are you ready?" I asked him not wanting to hurt my baby "yes" he whispered. I pushed myself into him inch by inch and Edward moaned, I don't know if from pleasure or not but I stopped. "Come on Em, fuck me!" he said and I lost it I drove myself in to the hilt and stopped. He felt so good so warm so tight! Pleasure was roaring through me not only was Edward mine but I was in him! "Ugh Emmett" said Edward and I moved in and out cautiously, this felt so good!

EdPOV

He was inside me ugh so good. "Emmett, Emmett, Emmett" I repeated over and over again. The feeling of him inside of me was like nothing else. "Fuck Emmett harder" I said and Emmett did as I asked and pounded into me. First this was so painful but now, I felt so good and Emmett pounding into me "ugh ugh Emmett!" I screamed and Emmett hit a spot that sent pleasure roaring through me making my body shudder "ugh soo good baby ugh" I screamed. Suddenly I was shuddering with a different even more intense pleasure, I was cuming spurting my jizz everywhere and Emmett was coming to I felt his cum shooting from his dick and into the condom inside me. Then I collapsed and Emmett collapsed on me. "I love you Edward" he said rolling off of me and surrounding me in a big embrace.

EmPOV

I woke up feeling happy, Edward knew I loved and loved me back. Maybe we should go to a movie tonight? I turned over looking for Edward's warmth only to be met by the cold loneliness of empty space. Oh God Edward dammit why are you doing this to me?

EdPOV

I was so scared what he would say I had to, I had to leave.

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? Tell me!**

**Please review will continue to write if I get enough reviews! It shows you're interested..… yeahhhhh**


	2. Chapter 2

Yes

**chapter 2**

EdPOV

I feel like a coward, I can't believe I left like that. I said nothing just up and left in the middle of the night. My insecurities are so fucked up, if I don't man up ill lose him. I don't believe he loves me anyway. I thought I was just a good fuck my messed up little head.

Maybe I should go see him and explain.

What will he say? How would he react?

My heart was beating a million miles a minute and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I left in the middle of the night and haven't even gone to school since and it's been four days.

EmPOV

I waited in front of the school looking at everyone coming in.

I went to the office and asked them to call Edward and they did but he never came. I feel like a big part of my body just up and detached him and ran away.

Jake and jasper have been telling me to give him time but how much time?

I wish I could talk to Edward reassure him that I do have feeling for him. I do truly love him.

EdPOV

Jake showed up at my house and my mom let him in even when I told her not to let him.

Jake came bounding into my room "hell no you didn't bitch! Noooo!" I curled up in the bed and looked away from his glare. "Why did you do that to him?" he asked in a softer tone sitting on the bed.

"I was scared I loved him for so long it just seemed odd he'd love me back…"

"Well he does he is currently wondering what he did wrong. He can't focus; he needs to talk to you boo."

"I don't know my mom said I had to go to school so I'll see him then"

I hoped that he didn't laugh in my face and shoo me away. I felt what we had that night was great so I would like to try I think we moved to fast. I'm determined to bravely step into that school and say "HEY EMMETT!" nah I won't do that I'll just say hi.

Well we'll see how tomorrow goes…

**Review! review !review! REVIEW! I want to know your mind :) the next chapter is when it gets good and that'll be up really soon.**


End file.
